


We're Dating?!

by Nalii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Yuta, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalii/pseuds/Nalii
Summary: The four times Yuta thought Taeyong and him were just fake dating and one time they weren't.."We've been dating all this time and I didn't know?!""Well, I'm not aware that you didn't know."





	We're Dating?!

**Author's Note:**

> Heey~ It's my first time publishing my story here, and it's crossposted from my account lilyka in AFF. Hope you guys like it!

1.

 

It all started when they were filming for NCT Life in Chicago. The staffs were really confident of this season’s success, so they went all out and include all members in it, since the demand of a season of NCT Life with whole NCT members was high.

 

They rented a dorm for the boys to rest for the five days and four nights they were filming the show. And of course, to fit fifteen growing boys in one place, the dorm needs to be big. The dorm had 11 rooms in total, 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. It also had a huge living room that connected to the kitchen, with even huger garden on the back. Johnny had said it would’ve been perfect if there was a swimming pool jokingly, but the boys agreed silently that this is going to be the best vacation they had together with all members.

 

It was their second day in Chicago when they decided to play truth or dare while waiting for food delivery. Actually it was their free time from filming schedule, but Johnny and Ten had suggested to play some game, and the staffs—thinking this could be an interesting episode— gave them permission.

 

They sat in circle—at least tried to anyway, since there were furnitures that disabled them from forming a perfect circle.

 

“Okay, so how do we do this?” Jaehyun asked the two masterminds who planned this game.

 

“Should we just play rock paper scissors to decide who’s going to be asking and who’s getting asked?” Ten suggested.

 

From his opposite, Yuta whined. “Eeh, playing that with fifteen people is going to take forever. You got better idea, bunny?” he asked, ignoring the pouting Ten whose suggestion just got rejected harshly.

 

“Can you stop calling me that?” Doyoung glared. “Anyway, how about we just split this … kind of circle to two sides?”

 

Now Yuta eyed him disapprovingly, “I asked you for a solution, not to make it more complicated.”

 

“Shut up, I’m not done!”

 

“Ooh, I think I get it.” Mark clapped his hands once. “Okay, so, let’s say the dividing line is on Johnny-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung—“

 

“Why are you talking mathematics, hyung? Do you miss your homework that much?” Donghyuck interjected. At this, the members laughed and Yuta gave him a high-five.

 

“Oh, wait, do you mean that if Johnny’s the one asking, then Jaehyun is the one getting asked?” Taeyong asked. “And it’s just moving from there? So is it gonna be Jaemin and Winwin, Jeno with Donghyuck, Me and Doyoung, Renjun with Mark and so on?”

 

This time it was Doyoung who clapped, “YES! Exactly! Oh, hyung, I knew our connection is strong!” Taeyong gave him a distasteful expression in return.

 

“Woah, as expected, leader!” Winwin commented.

 

“Okay, shall we do this?” Ten clapped excitedly.

 

“How do we decide who starts first though?” Jeno asked.

 

There was silence, before Jisung quietly said, “Uh … rock paper scissors?”

  
.

  
The game was going smoothly—for the staffs who recorded it, some of them even laughed watching the members doing dares and answering ridiculous question, but for the boys? It was _disastrous_ , it felt like they had been waiting for this exact moment to get their revenge on each other, since all members went all out on their question and dares. Poor Mark who got a devilish dare from Renjun, who would have thought the _innocent Renjunie_ can be more evil than Donghyuck? Exactly, no one.

 

Even Yuta had his own share of _sweet_ dare from Ten— _are you serious? Ice bucket challenge? That was so 2015!_ He had protested, but of course it fell into deaf ears because Jaehyun and Doyoung already went to the kitchen, ‘preparing’ the props for his dare.

 

_Those evil bunny and—valentine boy my ass, he’s a satan!_

 

Now, _thanks_ to Ten, Doyoung, and Jaehyun, who were laughing their ass off after his dare, he had to change his clothes. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind the dare, if it was summer and noon. Right now was not any of the above. So, yes, Yuta was _pissed_.

 

The only thing that could lighten up his mood was to get his revenge on _those three evil spawns_. He wore his new clothes in a swift. His hair was still a little bit damp, so he decided to bring the towel with him, rejoining the circle— _of satans_ , he thought.

 

The atmosphere had changed when he came back, though. Doyoung and Ten got smirk on their faces. Most of them seemed pretty excited. And Taeyong looked uncomfortable.

 

“What, what? What am I missing?” he asked as he came back to his seat beside Jaemin.

 

“Taeyong-hyung just got a dare.”

 

“Wow, he picked a dare? I thought he would go for truth.” The Japanese couldn’t mask his surprise, since it was _Taeyong_.

 

Jaemin laughed, “I bet he wanted to, but since Doyoung-hyung is the one who's giving him the question, he backed away.”

 

“I should’ve expected that.” Yuta let out a breathed laugh. “What is his—“

 

“Yah, Yuta! It’s your turn to ask.” Johnny called.

 

“Uh, okay, whose turn is it?” when the heads are turning to the innocent looking Ten, Yuta smirked.

 

“Ooh, you’re so _dead_ , Ten.”

 

.

 

Thankfully the food delivery came on the right timing—if they keep playing the game NCT might disband, Doyoung had said— and just as they ate their food, suddenly everyone is smiling and joking with each other. Gone all the evil plans they had on each other. To be honest the sudden transition was kind of scary, but the staffs probably already knew how much the members treasure their food from the first season of NCT Life, so seeing the sudden mood change was not foreign.

 

When they were done, though, everyone seemed to want to leave the room like they wanted to get away from a crime scene. Again, it was normal for them, no one wanted to do the dishes of fifteen people. On time like this usually their leader would volunteer himself, and one member who felt sorry would help him—this time, it was Yuta. Why?

 

Because he noticed Taeyong seemed down.

 

Yuta wouldn’t call himself a good observer, since he’s more of a spontaneous kind of guy. But one thing he noticed that night after the truth or dare, their leader seemed nervous for no reason. His back was so stiff when Yuta helped him washing the dishes. He wanted to ask what was wrong to Taeyong, but the older beat him to it.

 

“Yuta, are you done with the dishes?”

 

“Yeah, what is it? You need a hand?” he replied as he placed the last cup he had wiped dry.

 

Taeyong gulped, “Actually, uh …”

 

“What, what is it?”

 

“Can we talk outside?”

 

Yuta never asked what Taeyong’s dare was, so he was surprised when Taeyong asked him to talk in the garden together after they were done washing the dishes. He only got the idea that _oh, so this was the dare_ when he saw Ten and Doyoung eyeing them with smirk on their face while silently doing a high five under the table—Yuta couldn’t see it, but he just _knew_.

 

Once they were outside, Yuta asked right away, “Hey, what’s wrong? You okay, Taeyong?”

 

“I ….”

 

“Are you sick? You’re not feeling well? I think you’re not feeling well since you’ve seemed pale since the game. Do you want to go to the hospi—“

 

Taeyong cut his rambling, “Oh my god Yuta, will you let me talk?”

 

“Oh, okay, sorry. What is it?”

 

“I … I like you.” Taeyong muttered. “I’ve been in love with you since we were trainees, will you go out with me?” Yuta would’ve thought the latter was rapping if he hadn’t heard what he was saying because he said it _so fast_. But Yuta had heard it all clearly.

 

_Oh wow._

 

Yuta was half surprised and half expecting it when Taeyong ask him out. Okay, he was expecting the dare, but come on, this is Lee Taeyong confessing to him, and he had never imagined anything close to this even in his wildest dream. His reflex to the shock was to laugh, but he held it as best as he could because Taeyong looked so adorable being flustered like this, and he didn’t want to ruin the mood.

 

 _So, what? He’s supposed to fake ask me out and get me to be his boyfriend for the dare? Seriously, those guys are just too much_ , he thought as he eyed the nervous Taeyong in front of him. Seeing how the leader tried so hard not to fail his dare made Yuta kind of felt sorry for him.

 

Yuta let out his signature smile and hugged the leader tightly, “Yeah, sure! I love you too.”

 

As if on cue, Taeyong squealed an _oh my god_ and hugged Yuta back even tighter. Yuta laughed as he lifted and spun the older around—is he even older? Taeyong always looked like a kid when he’s excited.

 

_This is going to be so funny when the episode got aired._

 

What Yuta failed to notice was there were no cameras around them.

 

* * *

 

2.

 

Yuta wouldn't have any clue if it wasn't for the interviewer in one of the music program pointed it out for him. They were doing a promotion for their new comeback album, when they came in to the room where they would be having the interview, Taeyong and Yuta were holding hands. It had become a usual thing for them, really. To the point they forgot to let go of each other's hand, and that Jaehyun was supposed to stand between them for the official line up.

 

The interviewer had laughed, seeing how Yuta hastily went back to his original position beside Jaehyun. "Seems like you guys are really close with each other, huh? Do you have the same age?" She referred to Taeyong and Yuta.

 

The Japanese let out a sheepish grin, "Yeah, we're both 95 liners."

 

"Ooh," she nodded understandingly. "No wonder you're so close!"

 

"Actually," Johnny interjected before they were moving on the interview. "I was born in 1995 too, but these two left me out."

 

The joke successfully made them laugh, but flustered Taeyong kept shaking his hands while saying, "No, no, we're all close."

 

The interviewer moved on to the real interview, but Yuta couldn't help but realize how he and the leader had been really close for the past few weeks.

 

.

 

“Yuta? Where are you going?”

 

Yuta paused himself from tying his sneakers and looked at Taeyong, “I’m gonna go to the convenience store to buy snacks. Why, do you need anything?”

 

“Can I come with you?” the leader asked.

 

Yuta didn’t know why the older seemed hesitated when he asked the question, so he just nodded.

 

The Japanese could’ve sworn the latter squealed and did a little jump at his response. _Honestly, can he be more adorable than this?_ That was a rhetorical question, because Yuta knew Taeyong could easily top that aegyo with another one. Just as he thought of that, now he was attacked with Taeyong’s back hug, it had caught him out of guard, and he let out a laugh at how adorable the older acted.

 

“Come on, let’s go.”

 

On their way to the convenience store, Taeyong’s grip on Yuta’s hand had never loosened. Even when they were back at the dorm they were never be apart from each other for more than half a meter.

 

Taeyong seemed to always found a way for him to stay close to Yuta, whether it was with holding hands, bumps of shoulder, his hand on Yuta’s waist, leaning on each other, or even playing with the younger’s hair. Not that Yuta minded, on the contrary, Yuta liked it whenever Taeyong clinged to him like a baby koala.

 

They usually continued to cuddling on the sofa while watching some tv shows, until a member—it was always Doyoung, somehow— whined something about too much PDA. Yuta would just throw a snack at him though, and get back on Taeyong’s comment about the show. Yuta knew the other liked skinship—hence the clinging lately— but he thought that it started to get into him too.

 

_This is nice, cuddling with Taeyong is nice._

 

* * *

 

3.

 

Being sick sucked.

 

Yuta cursed his body for getting sick at the wrong timing. Really. Of all days possible, he got sick on the day where they just had one interview schedule on a radio show. The members had planned to go eat out together, too. He sighed. Honestly, worst timing ever.

 

Johnny and Jaehyun had sympathized for him, even attempted to cheer him up with asking Yuta what he wanted them to bring him home, which he rejected with a smile. On the other hand, Doyoung and Donghyuck were being little shits and laughed at his misery, teasing him about the food they would be eating outside.

 

"Aaww our poor hyung, getting sick on the day we're planning to go out! Damn, hyung, you got the best timing ev—"

 

Yuta replied them with a sneeze on their faces before retreating back to his room. Of course he didn't forget to give them his middle finger on his way back.

 

 _Revenge, bitches_.

 

.

 

The first thing that made his sick day sucked was the fact that he was all alone in the dorm. The next thing? That he was incredibly homesick, too. That was the worst combo, he decided. Yuta always missed his parents, of course. But usually he could put that behind all of his schedules and fatigue. But now it was just all bursting out. He wanted his sister to nurse him, he wanted to use his sickness as an excuse to order his little sister around, and he wanted his mom's cooking. His missed them.

 

So he was surprised when he smelled a familiar smell—way too familiar— from the kitchen. He also could hear someone chopping and frying. _Great, it's getting worst_ , he thought. He just discovered being sick and homesick at the same time could lead to hallucinations. He was deciding to go back to sleep before he heard a knock on his door.

 

"Yuta?"

 

The voice belonged to Taeyong.

 

Yuta blinked for a few times, "Yea—Ehm, yes?" He replied with a hoarse voice.

 

The door opened, revealing the leader with tray on his hands. "Hey, I see you're awake now. I brought you some drink and apples."

 

The Japanese stared at the latter, "Why are you here? No, I mean, aren't you supposed to be out with the guys right now?"

 

Taeyong shook his head. "No, I told the manager-hyung I'll stay with you."

 

Yuta mumbled an _oh_. And he coughed.

 

"Oh, right. You should eat and drink that first, I cooked you some soup and stir fry."

 

"What soup?" He asked.

 

Taeyong took some time before he answered, "Uhh, the soup your mom made for you whenever you caught a flu?"

 

That got his attention. "What? How??"

 

"I called your sister and asked for the recipe. She also told me you like your apples cut like rabbit—I'm sorry, I tried but it seemed my hands lacked the skill."

 

Yuta eyed the mentioned apples. Certainly it didn't look like rabbit. It made him laugh though.

 

"Yah, I told you I tried!"

 

He grinned, "Yeah, yeah, now go and fetch me my food, Mom."

 

"I'm not your mom." The older pouted.

 

Yuta shrugged, "Whatever, babe."

 

He got an apple shoved to his mouth.

 

* * *

 

4.

 

It was one of those days where they didn’t have any schedule for the weekend. Looking at the opportunity, some members decided to either went home visiting their parents or have some healing time on their own. Unfortunately, the first advantage wasn’t available for the foreign members. So usually on days like this they would just get together and decide what to do for the weekend—they mostly decided to go out, lazy around the dorm, or practice some more.

 

Today was not the usual day, though. Because when he woke up he couldn’t find other foreign members—or any members, really. What he found instead was their leader cooking breakfast. And suddenly nostalgia swept over him. True that Taeyong cooked most of the times, but it was for all the members.

 

So, seeing that the older cooking when there was no one but Yuta in the house reminded him of the trainee days when they were roommates. Yuta would whine and called the latter with _hyung_ to get Taeyong to cook for him, and the older would comply. It had become a routine back then.

 

Still feeling a bit drowsy, Yuta approached the older with a lazy smile. Once he was within arm-reach, Yuta decided it was best to slump over Taeyong, throwing his arms around Taeyong’s slim waist—almost back hugging the latter— for support. Taeyong was surpised by the sudden physical contact, but when he turned his head to see the culprit, he just smiled fondly.

 

“Morning, Yuta.”

 

Yuta pressed his face against Taeyong’s shoulder and hummed. “What are you cooking?”

 

The older gave him a side-glance. “I didn’t know you’re so clingy in the morning.”

 

“What, I never protested when you follow me around like an overgrown puppy.” He protested as he tighten his hold on Taeyong, “A cute puppy.” He added.

 

“I never said I minded it, though.” Taeyong chuckled. “You’re okay with just pancake, right?”

 

Yuta scoffed, “What do you mean, ‘ _okay’_? I’m perfect with pancake every morning.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

.

 

Breakfast was nice. Who was he kidding? Taeyong’s cooking always tasted great. And instead of making it dull, the quiet atmosphere made it really relaxing. It felt like he was having a quality time alone with Taeyong, it was great. After they had finished their breakfast, Taeyong told him to take a bath first—Yuta almost blurted about how he usually didn’t take a bath until noon on days like these, thank god he could stop himself.

 

Yuta was drying himself up when he heard Taeyong from the other side of the door. “Yuta, do you wanna go out?”

 

“Sure, where do you wanna go?”

 

“I was thinking we should go to Han River, how does that sound to you?”

 

The Japanese hummed. He liked Han River. “That sounds great. When are we going?”

 

“Oh, okay then. I’ll get dressed. We will go when you’re ready.”

 

It didn’t take him a long time to get dressed. Yuta just put on his favorite hoodie and black ripped jeans. And since they were going out, he didn’t forget to bring his hat and mask to cover his face. He loved meeting the fans, but this day he just wanted to relax and hang out with his best friend, without any camera or anything that would remind him of his job.

 

“Taeyong, you ready?” Yuta called.

 

The older replied him from the living room. “I’m here.”

 

It was no secret that Taeyong always looked handsome—whatever he wore, it looked great on him, honestly it was not fair— but despite being with the latter for years already, Yuta could still get stunned every time he saw Taeyong. He absolutely agreed with the nickname tha fans gave him as someone who came out of anime. And he’s Japanese, he could guarantee that.

 

“As usual, your visual never failed to offense me.” Yuta blurted as he walked closer to the other.

 

Taeyong gave him a light punch, “Stop that, would you?”

 

“That’s domestic abuse!” Yuta gasped as he placed his hands over his shoulder in fake pain.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “You’re such a drama queen.” He handed Yuta his coat. “It’s going to be cold outside.”

 

“Well aren’t you romantic.” He smiled.

 

“What are you talking about, I’m always romantic.”

 

Yuta chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, you’re the sweetest person ever existed. Probably from all the chocolate you’re eating.” He got another punch. “Yah, stop hitting on me! I know you like me but this is too much.”

 

“It’s tough love, just suck it up.” Taeyong laughed as he took Yuta’s hand in his. “Come on, we have to get going.”

 

.

 

Han River on autumn was beautiful. Sure, it didn’t give the same feeling as spring in Osaka, but it was just as beautiful in a way. Spring in Osaka gave you this blooming joy and butterflies, but autumn in Han River is so serene. It gave you this longing for something you didn’t know, yet you couldn’t take your eyes off its breathtaking beauty. And you just wanted to stay there watching the yellow and red falling from the sky as you lay down with your partner until it was too dark to see.

 

And they did exactly just that.

 

Taeyong had always been sensitive about his emotion, but for Yuta this was new. Yes, he said it to public already that he was actually a ball of emotion when he watched movie and stuffs, but he had never felt so full of emotion as he got lost in the scenery like this.

 

And so they talked. They talked about a lot of things that Yuta couldn’t remember anymore what was they were talking about. They talked about serious things, mundane things, they joked. It was so calming when there was no one around them. They didn’t even talk with their usual voice—it was almost as if they were whispering to each other— Yuta didn’t even knew Taeyong’s laugh could sound so beautiful up close.

 

“Taeyong.”

 

Yuta could feel the older’s head on his chest stirred, “Hm?”

 

He didn’t know if he should say it, so he kept his mouth shut as he think. What he was about to say is going to break this, this … atmosphere they had. And he didn’t want to. But he couldn’t keep it in himself anymore.

 

Now Taeyong’s head stilled. “Yuta? What is it?”

 

He let out a sigh, “I’m hungry.”

 

And there it was, Taeyong’s laugh. It sent vibration to his chest, it pulled his heart’s strings and it did something indescribable to his heart. _Gosh he’s so emo today_. “You ruined the mood.”

 

He stroked Taeyong’s hair, “Well I’m done being emotional, now I’m just hungry.”

 

The older got up and looked at Yuta with mischievous twinkle in his eyes. If his intention was to stun the younger and get him lost in his eyes then he succeeded.

 

“The last one to arrive is treating!” And he _ran_.

 

“That’s not fair! Yah, Lee Taeyong, wait!”

 

* * *

 

5.

 

Yuta was just talking and joking around with Winwin when the leader just pulled him out of nowhere. Winwin just stared at Taeyong who dragged the Japanese with rushed pace, dumbfounded. Not only Winwin, this _dragging scene_ also caught the attention of other members. Johnny even called for them, _what are you guys doing_ , he had asked from afar, but Taeyong paid him no mind and keep walking without letting go of Yuta’s hand.

 

“Wow Taeyong, what? What’s wrong—hey, can you slow down? Where are we—“ Yuta stopped talking when he noticed Taeyong closed the door to his room. “Why are you dragging me to your room?”

 

“We need to talk.” The leader said in a serious tone.

 

Hearing the older talked so seriously couldn’t help but made Yuta nervous himself. “Why, is there an emergency? What happen?”

 

“It is.” Yuta could feel his adrenaline spiking. _Holy shit, something bad must’ve happened for Taeyong to act like this_. “It’s about our relationship.”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I—I know I shouldn’t be like this, since they’re our friends, but I can’t do this if you keep doing that, Yuta.”

 

Yuta was speechless. He almost felt bad, because Taeyong honestly looked frustrated right now, full with expression, gesture, and all. But the thing is, he had _no idea_ what the hell what the older was talking about.

 

_He can’t do what if I keep doing what?_

 

Yuta placed his hands on the older’s shoulder, “Okay, Taeyong, calm down. _Chill._ Take your breath.” Seeing Taeyong followed his instruction, Yuta continued, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“….”

 

Okay, bad choice of words, because now Taeyong looked devastated and Yuta felt guilty.

 

_Great._

 

“Noo, don’t look at me like that, I’m sorry okay? We’ll talk, but you have to actually tell me what’s wrong, because I seriously had no idea what you were talking about.” Yuta took Taeyong’s hand and held them, hoping it would calm the older.

 

“Here, come here,” he said as he grabbed Taeyong by the shoulder and hugged him, patting the leader’s head once in a while.

 

It took some time, but Yuta took it as a good sign when he felt the other hugging him back, snuggling his head onto Yuta’s shoulder.

 

“Better?” Yuta asked in a low voice, which was replied with a humming. “Okay, so what is it that you want to talk about? Did I do something that make you upset? I’m sorry.”

 

He felt the head on his shoulder shook before he heard Taeyong’s voice, “No, _I’m_ sorry, I was just being a dumb jealous boyfriend.”

 

That broke the spell.

 

“What did you say?!” Yuta didn’t even think how the sudden movement would shock the older because— _what?!_

 

“I think I misheard. You said jealous best friend, right?”

 

Taeyong eyed him strangely, “No? I said boyfriend. _Jealous boyfriend_.” He looked embarrassed after he said that. “Yuta, can you _not_ tease me on this? I know it’s dumb, but I can’t help it!”

 

Yuta covered his mouth in surprise. _Holy shit did he just pouted and stomped his feet? That’s fucking adorable—okay, Nakamoto Yuta, focus._

 

“No, no, Taeyong, we’re not dating.”

 

The older tilted his head, “Are you joking, Yuta?”

 

Yuta was so _done_ with this. “Can you—can you stop being _so cute_ for a second?? And just please tell me how are _we_ dating?”

 

“What? Yuta what are you—“

 

The younger grabbed his shoulder, “Tell me.”

 

Taeyong was dumbfounded, so he just decided to do what the latter wanted him to. “Uh … We went on dates? The recent one is last week when we went to Han River together, our first date was when we were watching animation movie premiere. I’m nursing you when you caught a bad flu. I made you your favorite soup with your mom recipe that I asked from your sister. I’ve been kissing you a lot when we’re alone? And we hugged a lot, too.”

 

Yuta could only gap hearing what Taeyong just said. He didn’t even bother to cover his mouth this time, “ _Oh my god._ ”

 

“Did you—You didn’t know?! I asked you out back in Chicago!” Taeyong said, he sounded just as surprised as Yuta was.

 

“What? That wasn’t a dare?!”

 

“It _was_. They dared me to confess to the person I like. It’s you.”

 

“ _Oh my god_.” Yuta’s brain honestly couldn’t handle any of this.

 

“I literally cling to you whenever we’re home!” Taeyong added.

 

“I thought you just like skinship! You said that before!”

 

Taeyong frowned, “But I only do it with _you_.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

“ _Oh god_. We’ve been dating _all this time_ and _I_ didn’t know?!” he screamed. He didn’t even care if the whole members in the dorm could hear them.

 

Taeyong, though, seemed to manage his cool. “Well, _I’m_ not aware that you didn’t know.” He muttered.

 

If Yuta didn’t know any better he would’ve continued saying _oh my god_ as his way to cope with the current situation, but he knew Taeyong, his voice, his little gesture, his expression—and just as Taeyong said, they had been closer, had been _boyfriends_ for months now— so he stopped being hysteric and looked at the leader.

 

 _Oh no_.

 

“Tae? What’s wrong?” he asked, even though he probably already knew the answer.

 

Taeyong let out a sigh and a forced smile, “No, it’s just … You—you didn’t know what’s happening,” He laughed—faked laugh, Yuta noticed— “Of course you’re confused when I told you we’re dating.”

 

Yuta didn’t like where this is going.

 

“So … uh, you know, we can always … break it up?” The older seemed so timid when he looked at Yuta. Taeyong clasped his hands together, the habit he did when he got nervous. “Since, you know, it’s not a relationship anyway if the other side doesn’t even know about it. It’s okay. I promise it’s not going to be awkward for us. We don’t have to—“

 

Yuta had to stop this. “No, no, no. You stop right there Lee Taeyong.”

 

Taeyong couldn’t help but stare in confusion when he younger took his hands. “I just knew about our relationship _now_. You can’t take that away from me. So, no, we’re not breaking up.” Yuta finished as he brought the leader’s hands closer and kissed it, giving a light peck on every knuckle of his hands.

 

"...." The silence made him worry—but as he looked up to Taeyong face he couldn't help himself not to steal a kiss from the red faced leader.

 

_Oh my god I got the most adorable guy as a boyfriend. Thank you, God._

 

* * *

 

6.

 

Though they were now officially dating, Yuta realized this didn't change anything. They were already natural with all the skin ship and affection after all. What made it different now was that they _knew_ how they feel for each other and meant to each other. They could feel the bond they had had strengthen.

 

"Okay so how long have we been dating?"

 

"Three months or so, why?"

 

Yuta grinned as he gave Taeyong another kiss. "Let me give you three months worth of my love then."

 

Taeyong laughed, "Oh god, you're so cheesy. I want a break up."

 

"Nope, there's no going back, and I know you love it."

 

"I do."

 

" _I_ don't." Doyoung blurted as he passed the lovebirds. "Oh my god! Get a room, you two!"

 

"Don't worry, we will!" Yuta replied while making kissing noises that made the older laughed.

 

"Ew, gross!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading!! Please don't be shy to fangirl about yutae on the comment box lol  
> I have 2 other stories in my AFF account if you're interested, you can check it out here https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/638262
> 
> Again, thanks for reading this!


End file.
